


Hush Little Baby

by hannigramcracker



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal, Fisting, Flogging, Forced Masturbation, M/M, Restraints, Riding Crops, no one actually ends up on top of anybody, sort of i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannigramcracker/pseuds/hannigramcracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has his way with Hannibal from an unexpected vantage point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush Little Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt about Will being tied up and Hannibal having his way with him during all of the chaos on Saturday, and never did anything with it. But I couldn't stop thinking about it. And I know this doesn't follow the prompt exactly, but here we are. This has not been beta read, any mistakes are my own.

“Hannibal, tie me up.”

Hannibal did not look up as he heard Will close the office door and cross the room. He kept his focus on the shading he was working to complete, feigning disinterest until Will placed a length of rope on the desk in front of Hannibal. The other man looked up and carefully laid the pencil he had been using to the side of his drawing. He flicked his eyes up to the see Will leaning against the front of the desk, waiting.

“Right here?”

“Of course.” Will answered. “Tie me up, Hannibal. I'm _not_ going to ask again.”

Hannibal inclined his head, a tiny quirk as if to say _oh really_ before sliding his chair away from the desk and rising, snatching up the rope on the way. He gripped and snapped it taut in his hands before turning toward Will. “If I'm tying you up, am I not the one making the decisions today?”

“Oh no, Hannibal.” Will said in a voice tinged so deliciously with darkness that it sent a shiver down Hannibal's spine. He moved closer to Hannibal, his hot breath lighting up the nerves in the skin of his neck as he spoke his next words into it. “You're going to be doing exactly as I say. And you've already been given your first order.”

Hannibal's fingers trembled as he uncoiled the rope, letting it pool and fall on the floor between them. He averted his eyes from Will's strikingly intense gaze, a true rarity that he would have liked to behold had it not harbored such a terrifying amount of cool animosity. Hannibal knew Will was doing everything in his power to assert his dominance, and he was going to allow it. It would certainly be an interesting twist to the usual way their interactions usually unfolded, and Hannibal was nothing if not curious about how Will was react in certain situations.

If Will wanted him to submit, submit he would.

“Come.” Hannibal said, still keeping his eyes cast low. He ushered Will to the chair behind his desk that he had been sitting in moments before. Will sat down and Hannibal knelt in front of him, holding the braided fibers of rope out in front of him like an offering. “What next?”

“Bind my hands and feet behind the chair, and then I'll decide.”

Hannibal complied eagerly – it would be a lie to say he was only indulging Will. As he crouched behind the chair, holding Will's fingers in his own and securing his wrists together as tightly as he could without breaking the skin, he could feel tendrils of electricity starting to strike and pool in his lower stomach. He took a deep breath in through his nose as he bound Will's feet backward to the legs of the chair and smelled the signs of Will's arousal permeating the air. He wondered if Will had been hard on his drive over, if he had tried to control himself as he pulled the rope from his trunk, if he had stopped to adjust himself on the way down the hallway to his office. Hannibal secured the last knot securing Will and tested the tightness of it before rising and crossing back into Will's line of vision.

For a moment before Will spoke, Hannibal admired his handiwork and almost wished he could have his way with Will right now. He knew he _could_ ; he was much stronger than Will and could have the upper hand with little effort since the other man was already restrained, but after one look at the growing bulge between Will's legs, Hannibal decided to continue to play along, to see this – what ever it was – come to fruition.

Will tried to shift in his restraints and Hannibal smiled slightly when he could not. “Does this make you happy?”

“I am pleased that my work is satisfactory. Is that not what you wanted?”

“It is.” Will said, and took his time before continuing, squirming slightly. “Now remove your clothes, _slowly._ ”

Will let the words roll off his tongue as if he was tasting them like the fine wine Hannibal brought to the dinner table each night. Savoring the moments as well, Hannibal did as he was told. His jacket came off first: he slid each arm out of the sleeves as slowly as he could manage. He folded the article of clothing delicately and placed it on his desk. With deft fingers, he set lazy work on his tie, unlooping the fine silk and letting it fall limply down his neck. Next he made to undo each of the buttons down the front of his dress shirt, still moving just slowly enough to make Will uncomfortable. Soon all the buttons were undone, and Hannibal could feel Will's hungry gaze on him, consuming each and every bit of exposed flesh his eyes took in. He let the shirt fall to the floor this time, once he had slid it down past his elbows. Will moaned openly at the sight of his bare chest, and Hannibal had to fight not to do the same. Instead he looked at Will, not moving to undo and remove his trousers. His gaze locked on a bead of sweat that grew in Will's hairline before traveling down his temple and jaw. He marveled silently how much this display was driving Will crazy, and found himself wondering once again what Will's purpose in having Hannibal tie him up was if he was planning to be the one in control.

“Did I say to stop, Hannibal? Take off your pants.”

Hannibal nodded meekly, looking down again. “My apologies.”

Testing Will's limits, Hannibal swiftly undid the button and zip of his pants, guiding the fabric down his legs.

“ _I said slowly.”_ Will growled, his voice rough and harsh. “Pull them up and try again..”

Hannibal did as he was told, even if a small piece of him wanted to disobey just to push Will over the edge. After he had redone his fly, he looked up at Will expectantly as the prone man began to speak again.

“You have to learn to listen to your orders, Hannibal. I can't have you blatantly disobeying me. You need to show me you're a good boy.”

Hannibal gasped as Will's words went straight to his cock, causing it to twitch and swell in the pants he had nearly had off his body moments before. “Are you ready to show me?”

And just like that, nothing but pleasing Will mattered anymore. He needed to show Will that he could follow his instructions, that he could obey unconditionally, even in such an unorthodox way. When had Hannibal ever done anything orthodox anyway? _“Yes.”_

“Then get on your knees.”

Will's cheeks were getting redder and redder by the second, and Hannibal was sure that he was leaking arousal into the jeans he was still wearing. Hannibal dropped to his knees in front of Will, questioning nothing.

“Take me out.”

And Hannibal complied, unbuttoning the series of buttons and reaching inside the hot confines of Will's pants. He made eye contact with Will as he removed him and guided his aching cock into the hot cavern of his mouth. Licking from base to tip, and back down again, Hannibal savored the taste of Will's soft and supple skin, the slight musk, and the idea that his mouth is one of the few that have been fortunate enough to behold this pleasure.

But this wasn't supposed to be about him, and Will must have sensed that he was enjoying himself a bit too much, because he was soon told to stop and ordered into Will's lap.

He climbed up from the floor and settled himself into the hollow of Will's hips, only emitting a small sort of choked gasp when he felt Will's hardness against his leg.

“Do not move.” Will breathed before pressing hot kisses filled with teeth to his jaw and neck. He stretched against the rope around his wrists, extending his neck and arching his back and shoulders to allow for a bit more movement. Will bit into the tensed muscles between his collarbones and shoulders and Hannibal nearly cried out, feeling Will break the skin. He suckled at the wound for a moment, and Hannibal felt the sharp sting of his already broken skin being sucked between Will's teeth. He bared his neck even more, a gasping groan falling in pieces from his lips. Will's tongue peeked from between his lips and licked lazily down the trail of blood that dripped from Hannibal's shoulder. He made his way down the plane of Hannibal's chest, tongue flicking over the bud of one nipple before his teeth closed over it.

Hannibal couldn't help himself, he reached forward and grasped Will's hair with a white knuckled grip. His hips moved of their own accord. He ground his clothed cock up the underside of Will's erection.

“Hannibal.” Will's voice was stern, yet subdued. A warning. “I said you weren't to move.”

“Will, I could not help-”

“It's too late for excuses, Hannibal. Get down. Now.”

Hannibal did as he was told, once again. “Go in my bag and take out what's there. I brought it for you.”

Hannibal crossed to the other side of the desk where Will had dropped his bag. He carefully undid the snap and flipped the top open to reveal the only thing inside staring up at him – a black and sleek leather riding crop. He picked it up, diffusing the sharp scent of leather into the air.

“Will...”

“I'll tell you when to speak. Hannibal. You have to be punished for your disobedience.” Will said, eyes wide and taking in the sight of Hannibal hanging on to the crop. “Put it on the desk, and take off your pants now. The _right_ way.”

Hannibal placed the crop delicately on the desk, as thought it were a fragile piece of china that would break if handled incorrectly. His fingers trembled as he slowly, painstakingly slowly, unbuttoned and unzipped his fly once again. He wrapped his fingers in the cloth of the waistband and carefully slid them down his thighs, centimeter by centimeter. His teeth chattered as the cool air of the room hit his feverish skin and the slight damp caused by his leaking arousal. Hannibal stepped out of his trousers, and stood in front of Will wearing nothing besides his silk boxers and socks that stopped halfway up his calves.

“On your knees again.” Hannibal obeyed without a second thought, dropping to the floor and bowing his head. “Good boy.”

Hannibal imagined that if Will's hands had been free, he would have pet him on the head much like one of his dogs. This thought sent something sinfully desirable coursing through his veins. He ached for release.

“Get yourself ready for me.” Will said, gesturing with his chin toward the top drawer of the desk where the lube was kept. “And pick the crop back up.”

Still on his knees, Hannibal reached into the drawer and pulled out the slim tube of lube before snatching the riding crop into his other hand. He opened the bottle and squirted a generous amount on his fingers, but before he could do anything else, Will spoke again.

“One finger at a time, Hannibal.”

Hannibal complied, sinking one slick finger into himself. It slid in easily, and Hannibal worked it up past the second knuckle, bending and twisting it, desperate for any sort of friction.

“Now the crop, Hannibal.”

Blindly, Hannibal took the instrument in his hand and tightened his grip around the handle, still pressing his single finger in and out of himself, lube trailing down the back of his thighs.

“Go on, whip yourself.”

Hannibal looked up at Will, eyes wild and hair beginning to fall into them. Will looked down on him expectantly. “Don't make me repeat myself.”

Hannibal took a breath and swallowed hard, stilling the finger inside himself momentarily before bringing the crop back and slapping himself across the ass with it.

“Oh no, Hannibal, harder than that.”

Hannibal exhaled shakily before winding up and preparing to flog his supple flesh once more. This time the strike was much harder and he thrust his finger into himself in time with it. He cried out, gasping as Will instructed him to add another finger. He did as he was told before the sentence was completely out of Will's mouth, moaning quietly at the sensation of being just a _bit_ fuller.

“Come on, Hannibal. Keep whipping yourself. Don't make me have to keep asking you.”

Hannibal drew back another time, trying to flog himself again with the same amount of force as the last time. He just wanted Will to be pleased. He hit himself in time with the thrusts from his fingers.

“Another finger, Hannibal.”

Hannibal pushed a third finger into his now slick hole and groaned as he leaned forward. He pressed his shoulder to the ground, stretching his neck across the rug. He would have to cover the burn tomorrow. Keeping a steady rhythm, the sound of slick skin slapping skin came in staccato bursts, accented by the dull smack of the leather head of the crop against his creamy flesh. He could feel the skin stretching almost unpleasantly, too quickly, without enough preparation, but Hannibal could not say no when Will told him to insert a fourth finger.

His entire body moved with the rhythm he pushed into himself with. His face moved in and out of a patch of the carpet that was wet with his drool. He couldn't help himself any longer. He was absolutely blind with need and want and desire, desperate to allow the heat slowly edging its way closer and closer to consume him whole. Not forgetting about the crop in his other hand, he brought it down forcefully on the top of the back of his thigh. It left an angry red welt in its wake, and left Hannibal screaming into the stuffy office air.

“Hush, little baby.” Will said, pushing his hips up into the air above him, gaining a small amount of friction from the pants that were still pooled around his waist. “Again.”

Hannibal did not hesitate and Will groaned at the sound of the crop hitting skin beneath Hannibal's raw scream. Hannibal felt tears spring unbidden to his eyes. Every inch of him was on fire, he felt like he was crawling out of his skin. He felt like his veins were collapsing, his brain was hemorrhaging, his very bones were crumbling.

“ _Will-”_

“Did I give you permission to speak?” Will's voice was loud, angry. Hannibal's answering whimper was anything but – small and timid. He slapped himself with the crop before Will even had to ask.

“That's a good boy. You are a good boy when you put your mind to it, Hannibal.”

Hannibal groaned, twisting his head on the floor, arching back into his hand, nearly all the digits on his hand seated inside himself. He quickened his pace, pressing his fingers deep and deeper still. He brushed against his own prostate and saw stars. He pushed into himself again, aggressively, trying to reach that spot one more time. In doing this, Hannibal's thumb slid inside himself as well and he rode the sensation of being stretched so utterly and completely.

His shoulder and muscles were cramping from being held at such an odd angle for a prolonged period, but Hannibal could not stop what he was doing. He did not want to earn Will's disapproval. He also couldn't bear the thought of losing the waves of pleasure that were flooding him each time his fingers pressed roughly into his prostate. His cock twitched and leaked in time with the thrusts, and he longed to grasp it in his other hand, but that would mean dropping the crop and Will had not told him to do so.

Hannibal was openly and constantly moaning and gasping. The sounds were wet and breathy, muffled slightly by the carpet he was face down on top of. Will groaned and shifted each time the crop came down on Hannibal's skin, getting closer and closer by the second. Will grit his teeth, watching Hannibal jerk and writhe on the ground before him. His eyes followed the arc of the crop as it hit once again and Hannibal's answering scream, albeit weak, was all he needed to be pushed over the edge, completely untouched.

Hannibal froze and looked up when he felt the first drops of something wet and warm trailing down his back. One hand still wrist deep inside himself, he continued to thrusting into himself and rubbing his throbbing hardness on the carpet beneath him. The pain set his teeth on edge, but the friction was too tantalizing to give up. Hannibal watched as Will's eyes were clenched shut and his mouth fell open while he came in short bursts, most of it catching on Hannibal's laid out and exposed back.

Hannibal came so suddenly it surprised him. He was so taken aback by all the sensation surrounding him that the juxtaposition of his cock on the carpet and Will's cum on his back brought his orgasm to a startling head. He came fast and hard, release forcing itself out of him and adding yet another mess to the carpet beneath him.

He rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm, too far gone to realize that Will had not given him permission to come yet. He gasped at the loss when he gingerly pulled his hand from between his legs and his hole gaped around the emptiness. As he slowly came back into himself, he realized that Will was talking to him, coaxing him through the high.

“I can control you, even when I don't have my hands on you. You'll always do what I say. You want to please me. And you do. I can undo you, your hands are my hands. But you can undo me without any contact at all.” Will murmured, eyes drooping shut in the aftermath of ecstasy. “Untie me, please.”

Hannibal once again did exactly as he was told, stumbling through untying Will's bonds while his whole body felt loose and limp from being stretched and emptied so completely.

“Come up here, Hannibal. You've done so well.”

Hannibal did as he was told one last time and climbed into Will's lap, still naked. He curled up in the other man's arms, spent and exhausted. He fell asleep to Will pressing kissing to his temple and his hands alternately soothing his seared flesh and running through the tangled knots in his hair.

 


End file.
